100 days of Ronmione
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: 100 drabbles, post day by day! Some AU, follow as best you can. Rated T because I really dont where this story will take me.
1. Introduction

**Hello I`m Cantfindmyipod,**

**I`ve decided to write a few paragraphs a day for 100 days about a harry potter pairing; Ronmione (Ron and Hermione). I`m going to write fluffy, lovey drabble based on a prompt list. The times when these drabbles will occur are in no order. They can range from first year to after they are married and have kids. Here is the first day; introduction. **

After the battle of Hogwarts Hermione struggled to catch her breath. It felt like t had been months, no years since she could breathe properly. Looking around she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. Harry was being engulfed in a loving hug from the entire student body of Hogwarts so she would talk to him later. Scanning the happy crowd she spotted a flash of red hair. Cutting through the crowd she all but jumped onto Ron when the two were finally together again. Ron`s eyes sparkled as Hermione buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry again.

"I was so scared" she said, not looking up. Ron smiled as he rubbed her head. She was shuddering.

"But it`s ok now" he said. He looked over at Harry who shot him the 'go for it' look. Ron sighed and looked into Hermione`s terrified and relived brown eyes. "I have to tell you something" he said nervously.

"What is it?" Hermione asked searching his tired blue eyes.

"Well" he started, taking a deep breath "we`ve known each other a long time and you know I`d do anything for you and I really like you a lot and you`re just so perfect and I`m so not and you`re so smart and I really don`t know much about anything-". But he couldn't continue because his lips were now otherwise occupied.

"I love you" she said affectionately stroking the side of his face. Ron laughed and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too" he said as the two joined hands and walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"Finally" Harry and Ginny sighed in unison as all four hugged, the weight of the world finally lifted off their shoulders.


	2. Love

**Day two; love**

The moon shone down upon Ron and Hermione as they kissed under an enormous tree a little ways away from the wedding festivities.

"Do you think they`ll notice?" she asked looking back at the happy partiers.

"Nah" Ron said waving the thought away "everyone will be looking at Bill and Fleur, it is their wedding after all".

"Is this bad?" Hermione asked guiltily "I mean that Harry doesn't know?".

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not" Ron added smirking back in the direction of the party "he`d be happy either way". Ron spotted Harry and their eyes met. After he saw Hermione he smiled and winked "any way I think he might have a clue".


	3. Light

**Day three; light**

"Fred" Ron yelled across the battle field unfolding in front of them. Pushing past Hermione`s comforting arms he ran towards the pile of rubble Fred had fallen under. Throwing pieces of broken wall aside, Ron panicked as he wiped the sweat off of his brother`s pale, death stricken face.

"I`m so sorry" Hermione said soothingly, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Both were silent and unmoving until the rest f the Weasley clan appeared.

"He`s gone" George whispered when he rejoined the rest of his family. Tears breaking the emotional wall that Ron had built over the last year, he gave in. He fell into Hermione`s waiting arms and cried on her ready shoulder.

Gazing up at the moon, Hermione picked up Ron`s face in her hands. He looked the worst she had seen him in a while; tear stained cheeks, bloodshot eyes and quivering lips.

"Look" she said, turning him towards it`s ominous glow "at the light. It makes it better". She smiled, fragile and compassionate as the glow filled her eyes.

He smiled too, a very weak and somber smile and let his eyes be filled by the light as well. He reached out and held Hermione`s hand.

"Thank you" he said softly "for being my light".


	4. Dark

**Day four; dark**

"Ahh" Hermione shrieked as Umbridge hit her with a sturdy blow to the face. She quickly bit her lip after, trying her very best to not show she was in pain.

Umbridge smirked a little as she walked away, leaving the beaten and broken girl on the floor of the corridor. Finding it hard to control her breath, Hermione began to cry.

Having watched the entire thing from around the corner, Ron ran forward to help. He rubbed the side of Hermione`s bruised face and carefully wiped the tears from her darkened skin. She let out a whimper of pain at the slightest touch.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. She pushed Ron`s hand away from her and spun around so he couldn't see her.

"Of course I`m not alright Ronald" she said coldly, as to cover up her pain and tears. Ron slid over next to her and began rubbing her back.

"It`s ok to cry" Ron said looking into her beautiful brown eyes "I cry". She rested her head on his shoulder and said, very quietly "I know".

Ron smiled as he got up and extended a hand to Hermione.

"Good" he said, pulling her off of the floor "you want to know something thought?"

"What?" she asked, wiping away the last traces of tears from her face.

"Those of us who are strongest, cry" he said. And with that he walked away, disappearing down the corridor.


	5. Rot

**Day five; rot**

"What did you expect Ron? You left it out all night" Hermione chuckled to herself as a disgusted Ron attempted to wash his mouth out with soap.

"But it`s so bad" he said between mouthfuls of water. Hermione giggled as she picked up the discarded carton of sour milk Ron had forgotten to put away the previous night and now was splatter all over the floor.

Meanwhile at the table, Rose and Hugo sniggered at their dad`s behavior. Hermione sent them a look and they shut right up.

"Alright" she said, snatching the soap from Ron`s hand "you`re cut off". This made Rose and Hugo crack up again.

"Honey, control the children" Ron said irritably.

"Drinking bad milk by mistake doesn't make you entitled to have a bad day" she said sweetly offering him a glass of water.

"It does when I become the laughing stock of the house" he replied as Rose and Hugo lost it. Hermione, against all her self control couldn't hide the smile that was starting to form on her face.


	6. Break

**Day six; break**

As yet another piercing scream filled the air, Ron couldn't control himself anymore. He jumped up from where he had been crouched on the dungeon floor and threw himself at the locked door. Harry intercepted him again.

"Knock it off" he said coldly to his obviously desperate friend, while turning Ron to face him straight on. Studying his face he came to the conclusion that Ron was broken.

"We have to help her" he stuttered, breathing very heavily. Harry sighed as he put his hand on Ron`s shoulder.

"What can we do mate?" he asked in a defeated sort of way.

Ron frowned as he looked around the tiny dungeon. Then he spotted Luna and a plan began to form in his head.

"Luna, can I borrow your earring?" he asked.

Luna nodded and handed him the colorful, beaded thing. Within seconds Ron had the lock of the door opened and the prisoners were all out.

Back up stairs, Hermione had begun to break too. She was shuddering and gasping for air as Bellatrix` evil cackles filled the room.

"Please" she whispered "no more". Bellatrix smiled, the wheels on her twisted brain beginning to turn.

"Fine" she said softly "tell me where you got that sword".

Hermione opened her mouth but before she could speak, a fully fledged battle had begun. Everything was a blur to Hermione as she lay on the floor, trying to catch her breath. But within mere minutes she was scoped up in Ron`s arms and apparated away.

While Harry mourned Dobby, Hermione finally let herself cry. She was so thankful that he had saved her but didn't know how to express it.

But Ron got it. He was thankful too. They were both broken. But the best part of breaking is that you always get fixed.


	7. Sky

**Day seven; sky**

Nestling into her seat on the airplane she smiled at her newlywed husband. Reaching out her hand to him she laughed as he shook his head like an uncooperative toddler.

"No" he protested "we`re going to fall".

"Don`t worry, I`ve done this loads of times and we`ve never fallen" she reassured him. He shook his head again. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his seat next to hers because muggles were starting to watch his commotion.

"But how does it fly without magic" his whispered to her frantically.

"Science" she shrugged "and once we get there it`ll all be worth it. Hermione had insisted that after the large, wizard wedding Molly had put together they have a quiet muggle honey moon at a resort in Hawaii. Ron still looked about ready to bolt off the plane so she added "I`ve been dreaming about this since I was six, I want to see Hawaii".

"Why we can`t we Apparate?" he whined.

"Because" Hermione said, her air of know-it-allness back "Apparating isn't part of my fantasy. And it`s not very romantic".

"And falling out of the sky is?' he whisper-yelled.

"Let me have my moment, ok Ronald?" she said.

"Oh so now you`re playing the Ronald card?" he yelled, not controlling the volume anymore "fine, whatever! But if we die, I`m so gonna kill you!"

Hermione grabbed onto Ron`s hand. "Ron, honey please look at me" she said softly.

Ron turned to her mumbling "what". She grabbed the side of his face and kissed him softly.

"Better?" she asked, looking into his surprised blue eyes.

"Much" he replied, taking her hand in preparation for takeoff. "Oh" he added as an afterthought "remind me to tell dad about this one". Hermione laughed as she planted another kiss on Ron`s cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Special thanks to HermyCantDraw for help with this chapter, keep on writing**


	8. Away

**Day eight; away**

Hermione paced the floor as Rose and Hugo watched her from the couch. They were both on winter break from Hogwarts where they were in their fourth and fifth years.

"Mom?" Hugo asked awkwardly, trying not to make her anymore frantic than she already was "are you ok?"

"I`m fine" she snapped "I`ll be better if your father had bothered to call and tell me he`d be late on Christmas Eve." As the sound of a lock being opened clicked, Hermione ran towards the door.

"Happy Christmas" Ron called to his family.

"Dad" Rose chirped, hopping into the air and giving her dad a welcome home hug. Hugo jumped up and joined the hug too. Hermione stood to the side, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ronald Weasley" she demanded "what held you at work?"

"You know how the flu network is this time of year" he said, smiling to his almost frightening wife.

"Is that why you`re over an hour late?" she yelled "we`re going to be late for dinner at your mother`s."

"No" Ron corrected, a smirk on his face "I`m late because I stopped to get you these." Taking out a small box, he handed it to Hermione. Looking suspiciously at him, she opened it and an uncontrollable smile spread over her face. Inside the box were a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh Ronald" she sighed, engulfing her husband in a thankful hug "let me go put these on." As Hermione vanished up the stairs Hugo smiled up at his dad.

"How`d you know mum was going to be mad?" he asked.

"I didn't" Ron answered "I just always have jewelry in the pocket of my robes to give you mother when she gets angry". Hugo laughed as he patted his father on the back.

"I`ll keep that in mind" Hugo smiled.


	9. Cut

**Day nine; cut**

In a forest god knows where, Ron fell to his knees as he begged Hermione not to go.

"You really don`t have to" he whimpered softly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Ron dare not yell because she was still angry about him leaving her and Harry.

"Yes I really do" she said hugging Harry and waving to Ron "we`ll starve otherwise. And it`s not that hard; go in, buy food, get out."

Ron got up and hugged the small girl. "Be safe, ok?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Of course" she laughed, before flashing a smile and a wave and turning on her heal. With the crack of apparition, she was gone. And within minutes she was back.

Throwing her bag aside, she toppled over in pain as her blood sputtered everywhere.

"Hermione" Ron yelled, running forward to help her up "Hermione are you ok?"

"I`m fine" she said, desperately hiding the pain she was in "really I am, just a little splinch." Looking at the right side of her body, Ron could tell this was far from a little splinch.

Her cheek had been cut open along with part of her upper arm, her hip, her thigh and a big gash across her stomach.

"Hand me her bag" Ron yelled to Harry and he obliged looking at Hermione`s pale face. Ron stroked her hair as he dripped some of the medicine Hermione had thought to bring on her wounds. As the whimpers of pain became less and less intense, Hermione rested her head on Ron`s knee, closing her eyes. She cursed under her breath.

"What happened?" Harry asked her from behind Ron.

"I saw Malfoy and he saw me" she said and swore again.

"What did he do?" Ron asked, looking dangerously ready to punch a tree.

"He looked at me and mouthed 'you`re next mudblood' so I panicked and apparated away" she said, tears falling from her face "I`m so stupid."

"You`re not stupid" Ron said, holding her face in his hands "you`re the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the woods."

"Oh Ronald" she said laughing "you always know just what to say."


	10. Breath

**Day ten; breath**

Ron sat impatiently, waiting for his new born baby girl to be... well born.

"Mr. Weasley?" a healer asked him. He nodded because he was so panicked, he couldn't speak. "Come with me" she said, leading the way down a long series of hallways. She led him to a door. "Go right in" she said sweetly smiling at him in a comforting way.

"Hermione?" he asked, poking his head into the room. Inside was a group of healers surrounding a frantic Hermione.

"Ron!" she yelled, holding out her hand to him "Ron I`m so glad you're here."

"Hermione, it`s ok" he said, taking his wife`s hand "just breath."

"What?" Hermione asked "where did you learn that?"

"Oh" Ron blushed "well the summer after first year I insisted dad let me watch muggle TV so I could understand you better."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said affectionately. Then a thought crosses her mind. "Wait, Ron what shows did you watch?" Ron had a guilty look on his face that could only leave Hermione wondering.


	11. Memory

**Day eleven; memory**

On a cold winter's day, Hermione sat alone in the park. Still riddled with the memories of the battle of Hogwarts, though it was almost a whole year after she sat willing herself not to cry.

"Hermione" she heard a faint yell from across the park. Looking up she smiled at Ron. His red hair flew askew by the icy winds. Hermione stood up, raising a hand to wave to him.

"Ron" she yelled happily to him. Taking a step forward, she didn't notice the ice. But Ron did.

"Hermione" he started "look out!"

"What?" she asked, as she placed her foot onto the ice and slipped. For Ron it was almost like watching Hermione fall in slow motion. She landed flat on her back, giving her head a nasty hit too.

"Hermione!" Ron called; this time more panicked as her carefully ran over to her limp body. "Hermione? Can you hear me? Are you in there?" he yelled, trying desperately not to panic "wake up!" Hermione`s body twitched then, in a sudden moment of panic shot straight up.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

"Welcome back" Ron smirked.

"Back where?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled at her sweet confusion. It was hard not to pull her into a hug.

"Back here" he said, picking up her hand "to me."

"Who`re you?" she asked.

"You don`t know?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "What about Voldemort? Harry? The battle? Dumbledore? Anything?"

"Sorry, no" she said, but it was more like a question.

"Hermione, you have to remember" Ron cried, tears falling from his freckly face "I love you. You have to remember that. I need you."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her blank look of confusion turning into a look of pleasure "you need me?"

"Of course" he said sweetly before realization clouded his eyes "wait, you remember?" Hermione smiled mischievously, standing up.

"I never forgot Ronald."


	12. Insanity

**Day twelve; insanity**

Hermione ran out of the hospital wing with Harry trailing close behind her.

"Hermione" he called to her, making her stop and turn around to face him.

"What?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot "come to tell me I`m insane, because I know."

"You`re not insane" he said, exasperated.

"Oh, am I?" Hermione question, taking a step towards Harry "because I`m pretty sure Ron wouldn't say my name when he`s made it quite clear he`d rather be with Lavender."

"That doesn't make you insane" Harry continued "it just make you realistic. And he did say it, you didn't imagine it, I was there." Hermione sank to the floor, putting her face in her hands.

"But why?" she said, taking in deep, slow breaths "why now, why me?" Harry sighed as he sat next to Hermione on the ground.

"Because you love him, and love never goes away" he said, standing up again and walking away "but keep on fighting for it."


	13. Misfortune

**Day thirteen; misfortune**

"It`s gone" Ron whispered to himself, holding their broken door handle in his hand "all of it." Hermione, coming up behind her boyfriend gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

"How?" she asked no one in particular.

"Muggles" Ron answered, his eyes searching their ripped apart flat for any clue "thieving muggles." He shook his head as he sat down on their couch, one of the few things untouched by the robbery.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked still standing by the door, unable to move out of shock.

"We be thankful we still have each other" he smiled, looking lovingly at Hermione "when I was younger we never had much of anything except each other. That`s why we`re all so close."

"Oh Ron" Hermione sighed, sitting down next to him "I`m glad I have you."

"And I you" Ron agreed "I you."


	14. Smile

**Day fourteen; smile**

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked a very injured and immobile Ron from where he lay on a hospital bed.

"Because" he said happily looking up at Hermione "everything worked out." Hermione rolled her eyes at the term 'worked out'. Thinking back to the amount of trouble Hermione and Harry had gone through in order to save both Sirius and Buckbeak, it was in no way 'working out'.

"Right" she laughed finally "it just worked out."

"Well that`s why I`m smiling, why aren't you?" he asked her.

"No reason, just not in the kind of smiley mood" she said, shrugging. Ron looked at her sideways.

"Is there something you`re not telling me?" he asked her.

"Nothing you don`t already know" she said, then after flashing him a small smile she left the hospital wing in search of Harry. He would love to hear Ron`s 'working out' theory.


	15. Silence

**Day fifteen; silence**

An uneasy silence filled the air. Hermione stared intently and angrily at Ron as he smiled at her from his bed next to hers. She ignored him as she got up to sit across from Harry. Ron followed, sitting down next to Harry.

"Give her time" Harry said to a desperate looking Ron. Ron nodded as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him completely ignore his existence. Looking directly at Harry, she managed a small smile.

"I`m going for a walk" she said, slightly teary eyed "It`s a bit crowded." Harry nodded and she exited the tent. Ron sighed.

"I hate the silence" he said finally.

"But we were just talking" Harry puzzled.

"No, her silence towards me. It`s like I`m not even here" he said, putting his face in his hands and rubbing his temples "I just want to hear her talk to me like she used to. Before everything, when we were friends."

"It`ll happen" Harry said comfortingly, rubbing his friends back "just give her time."


	16. Blood

**Day sixteen; blood**

As Harry walked off to save the stone from Snape, Hermione turned her attention to Ron. Lying on the floor he looked so pitiful.

"Oh Ron" she said, stroking the side of his head affectionately, something she wouldn't dare do if he was awake. His usually pale face was now covered in charcoal and blood making a color that resembled his hair. And his hair was a mess too. It was messy and out of place adding to the all around venerable look of his.

"Her-Hermione?" came a voice from below her. Looking down she saw Ron`s eyes had opened and he was looking up at her sleepily. Hermione instinctively pulled her hand away from his face but he just laughed. "You don`t have to stop" he said to her "I liked it."

"Oh, well" Hermione chocked out, blushing wildly. Ron smiled, picking up her hand ever so gently and placing in on the side of his face.

"I hope Harry will be ok" he said, worry in his eyes.

"I`m sure he will be" she said, dismissing the thought. All her thoughts had time for right now were Ron and his blood covered body. And the way his smile made her heat skip a beat.


	17. Spit

**Day seventeen; spit**

Hermione sat with her head buried deep into a book as she tried to ignore the constant hum of "Won Won" from the sickeningly awfully couple sitting next to her in the great hall.

"Oh Won Won" Lavender said, placing her hand gently on Ron`s face "how did I get to be so lucky?"

"Yeah" Ron sighed, sounding oddly distant "you`re great." Lavender giggle and Ron gave a nervous chuckle. Leaning in for a kiss, Lavender extended her arm, elbowing Hermione in the side. Whether or not it was on purpose, Hermione didn't know but she snapped.

"Could you _please_ control your limbs?" she snapped. Covering her mouth in utter shock of what she had said, Lavender looked ready to punch her in the face.

"Could you mind your own business?" Lavender almost yelled "I`m trying to have some special intimate time with my boyfriend and you are just butting in somewhere you know you don`t belong."

"No, I-um" Hermione said, looking around nervously. Then spotting a cookie she smiled. Lavender had already turned back to coddling Ron. Hermione picked up the cookie, did a little something to it and tapped Lavender on the back.

"Yes?" she asked in an angry way that reminded Hermione of a protective mother bear. The way she held onto his tie, latched onto his face.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for interrupting your special time" she said awkwardly "here, have a cookie."

"Thanks" Lavender said happily, taking the cookie from Hermione and popping it into her smudged lipstick covered mouth. Hermione looked satisfied. "What`s in this, it`s good?" Lavender asked, meant as a rhetorical question because no one really knew what was in the Hogwarts food.

"Oh, I don`t know" Hermione said smugly "flour, water, sugar." She got up, slammed her book shut and stuck her head between the two of them. "And spit" she smiled, as she skipped away from a flustered and horrified looking Lavender and a slightly amused looking Ron.


	18. Under

**Day eighteen; under**

Hermione sneezed as she stumbled through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. She blinked several times, trying desperately to get the dizzy blurriness out of them that would not subside. Taking a few shaky steps back she fell into a chair, eyes closing and head falling forward.

"Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously, walking around to rest his hand on the arm of the chair "are you awake?"

"Yes I am awake Ronald" she huffed in annoyance, though her voice sounded slightly weak.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked gently, trying to keep her from getting mad at him.

"I`m just a little under the weather, that's all" Hermione said through gritted teeth. It was evident that she was in pain by just the sight of her. Moving his hand from the chair to her forehead, Ron was greeted with a searing hot pain, causing him to snap his hand back immediately.

"You`re more than 'under the weather'" he said, looking at her with great concern "I think you have a fever. You should go to the Hospital Wing."

"I`m _fine _Ronald" she argued tiredly, her voice shaking wildly.

"Here" Ron soothed, reaching down and pulling Hermione into his arms. She muttered a small sound of protest as he carried her out of the portrait hole and down the hall. Soon her head bobbed to the side, resting against Ron`s chest and her breaths evened out as her eyes closed gently.


	19. Gray

**Day nineteen; gray**

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, trying to navigate through his apartment building with the little sense of direction he had while still struggling to keep the dish towel covering his mouth and nose.

The air was thick with smoke. Everywhere Ron looked a wall of Grey blocked his vision. He turned down the main hall in their apartment building and was met with the same result. With great horror, he realized he had left his wand in their flaming kitchen when he had run off to find Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled again, waving his hands wildly in front of him in hopes of finding her anywhere. There came a faint reply.

"Ron?" a confused, yet terrified all the same Hermione answered, her voice sounding horse as if she had been yelling for him all along and he had just failed to hear her.

"Hermione, I`m coming" Ron answered, setting off in the direction of her voice. He walked determinedly towards her, swatting away the grey in front of him. Turning another sharp corner, he found her standing against the wall. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and rushed into his arms.

"Oh Ron" she said happily "you came. But, now what do we do?" her eyes widened at him with curiosity.

"I don`t know" he said, shaking his head "I dropped my wand. Where is yours?"

"My wand?" she asked, her lips parting slightly. Then she dropped her gaze as a steady blush grew on her cheeks. "I have it in my pocket" she said quietly "I forgot I had it."

"How could you forget your wand?" Ron asked, astonished that the brightest witch of their age had forgotten her wand.

"I was in a fire as a kid. Long before I came to Hogwarts" she whispered, her breaths becoming faster and more unsteady "I thought I was home with my parents, before I knew about magic." Ron could tell, even in the dimly lit hallway that Hermione was crying.

"Hermione" Ron choked out between gasps for air "I`m sorry."

"It`s fine" she said, wiping her eyes with her soot covered sleeve "I was just being stupid."

"Hey, look at me" Ron said, grabbing Hermione`s shoulder and forcing her to look at her "you are the most intelligent woman I know. Now do your stuff." Taking out her wand, she cast a spell with a quick flick and put out the fire around them.

"And you are the sweetest man I know" she said back, pulling him into a hug and setting off down the hall way.


	20. Father

**Day twenty; father**

Ron stood uncomfortably in front of the door to Hermione`s home in muggle London, where she lived with her parents. After buying a ring and arranging for Hermione`s mother to take her shopping today, Ron arranged this meeting with Hermione`s father. Today was the day when Ron would ask Hermione`s Father to marry his daughter.

The only trouble was, he hadn't quite told him yet.

"You can do this" he urged himself, wringing his hands together to keep them from shaking "you helped Harry defeat Voldemort, you saved the entire Wizarding World. You can do this." Reaching a trembling hand up to the small button next to the door he had heard Hermione call a 'door bell', he pressed it lightly. After a few seconds of movement, a man with Hermione`s same brown eyes opened the door.

"Hello?" the man answered with a deep voice that just made Ron`s shakes of terror worse.

"Hello Mr. Granger" Ron squeaked out "I`m Ron, Hermione`s boyfriend." Mr. Granger surveyed him carefully, wearing a not-so-friendly scowl before stepping to the side to let him in.

"Please" he said, trying to sound pleasant "come in." Ron stepped inside and followed Mr. Granger down the hallway to a small parlor. He sat down on the only couch in the room and beckoned for Ron to do the same. "So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked.

"As you know, Hermione and I have been together for quite some time now" Ron started, as Hermione`s father nodded along "and I wanted to ask her to marry me." There was a long pause until Mr. Granger finally spoke again.

"You want to marry my daughter?" he asked, looking through Ron and to a spot in the wall behind him.

"Yes sir" Ron whispered. There was another silence. This one went on longer than the first one.

"I`m sure she would love it greatly" he said, smiling "as would I. But just remember that I have a shot gun right on top of the mantle." Ron turned around to look at the mantle and, low and behold, there sat a large shot gun. The lump in Ron`s throat returned.

"But I thought you were a dentist" Ron said shakily.

"I am" he said, folding his arms "But every father of a teenage girl needs a shot gun." Ron smiled.

"Noted" he laughed.


	21. War

Day twenty-one; war

Ron`s head whipped around quickly, too quick in fact, for him to properly see what was going on around him. Not that he wanted to, anyway. With the war raging on from all sides, the only sight her could bear to see was Hermione, who was clutching to his hand.

"Keep moving!" Ron yelled at her, though they were only a few feet apart. She nodded as he pulled her through the crowd of battling students. Neither stopped to fight thought, being on a mission.

"Down here" Hermione observed, stopping and turning abruptly, sending pain shooting up Ron`s arm. She hurried down a stair case and turned into a familiar looking door. The girl`s toilets.

"How do we get in?" Ron asked, surveying Hermione who, by the looks of it, was deep in thought. She tapped her foot as she muttered something to herself that Ron couldn't decipher.

"Why don't we just shatter the sink?" she asked, looking up at Ron with a triumphant glow in her eyes. Taking out her wand, she flicked it and, with a loud _bang_, sent pieces of the sink flying. Ron ducked, grabbing Hermione`s arm and pulling her down with him. When the dust cleared, the pair stood up.

"Ladies first" Ron smiled, gesturing for Hermione to take the lead. She nodded and jumped into the hole. Ron laughed to himself as he prepared to follow.

"I wasn't serious" he muttered, before launching himself after Hermione.


End file.
